Benutzer Diskussion:Admiral Ackbar/Archiv8
Löschung von Bildern Ok, wie wär's damit? Ich lade das Bild hoch, benutze es auf meiner Benutzerseite und erstelle einen Link von der Diskussionsseite Junos zu meiner Benutzerseite. Ist das erlaubt? Nach den Richtlinien jedenfalls schon. Und warum dürfen keine Bilder 'fremdgehostet' werden? | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Beobachtungskapsel | 20:17, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Lies die Regeln und lass Ackbar in Ruhe, das ist halt so. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:21, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Fremdgehostete Bilder können ein extremes rechtliches Problem darstellen: Wer garantiert und denn, das das Bild dort nicht evt. druch ein verfassungsfeindliches oder kinderpornograpghisches Bild ersetzt wird. Und wenn das passiert, steht Premia mit einem Bein im Gefänginss. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 08:17, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) Bilder Hallo Admiral Ackbar, ich hab da mal zwei Fragen. Kann ich Nicht-StarWars-Bilder eigentlich auch hochladen? Ich würde nämlich gerne mehrere Babels darüber machen, von was ich sonst noch Fan bin. Die dadurch hochgeladenen Bilder würde ich, wenn möglich, in einer Kategorie "Nicht-StarWars-Fanbilder" o.ä. reinpacken, damit sie niemanden stören, der nicht gerade speziell danach sucht. Im Zuge dessen wollte ich auch noch fragen, sind Bilder von allen Websites erlaubt? Ich habe diese nämlich über Google gesucht. Es sind im übrigen Bilder, die zu 100% jugendfrei sind. Also keine Gewaltverherrlichung, Pornos, Rechtsradikales, etc.. Ich hoffe, du kannst meine Fragen beantworten. PS: Manche Bilder hab ich von kamenrider.wikia.com, dem inoffiziellen Kamen Rider-Wiki (steht so auf der Hauptseite). Schönen Abend noch. Gruß, Der Jedi 18:07, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET). :Grundsätzlich dürfen diese Bilder nur hochgeladen werden, wenn das rechtlich in Ordnung ist, also diese Bilder nicht Urheberrechtlich geschützt sind oder die ausdrückliche Erlaubniss der Urheberrechtsinhabers vorliegt. Anders als bei SW-Bildern können wir uns nämlich hier nicht auf Bildzitate berufen. Und selbst wenn die Bilder legal sind, stellt sich die Frage, ob sie auch wirklich nötig sind, auf gar keinen Fall sollte eine größere Anzahl hochgeladen werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:46, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Danke für die Infos. Ich werde es mir mal überlegen. Es dürften im übrigen 5 - 10 Bilder werden. Ich hoffe, das geht in Ordnung. Gruß, Der Jedi 12:01, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Nochmal: Bilder, die sich nicht direkt mit dem Thema Star Wars beschäftigen, sind aus lizenzrechtlichen Gründen nur für den Gebrauch in Artikeln erlaubt. Sollten deine nur für die Benutzerseite sein, ist das Hochladen untersagt. 12:38, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Hallo. Danke für die Info. Gut dass ich nochmal nachgefragt hab. Ich werd keine Bilder dieser Art hochladen. Gruß, Der Jedi 18:35, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) Fehler Wenn man gesperrt ist dann steht wennn man was ändern will man soll sich an den betreffenden Admin wenden. Doch wie soll man das machen wenn man nicht mal ne Disskusionsseite ändern kann? Ist das Absicht und wenn nein könnte man das ändern? --Commander Cody der 10 08:18, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) :So ziemlich alle Admins haben die interne E-Mail-Funktion aktiviert, sofern der gesperrte Nutzer selbst seine E-Mail angegeben hat, kann er dem Admin also einfach eine Mail schickten. Falls nicht, oder wenn auch der Mail-Versandt gesperrt wurde, tut es auch eine Mail an info@jedipedia.de oder man kann einen Admin im IRC-Channel ansprechen, zumindest Ben und Pandora sind dort regelmäßig vertreten. Eine letzte Option wäre noch, die Anfrage als IP zu stellen, notfalls von Computer eines Freundes aus. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:53, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Ok, ich dachte das wär ein Plroblem Commander Cody der 10 14:58, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) Gelöschter Part DASS es an "Spielmechanik" etwas nicht zu verstehen gibt scheint wohl so, sonst würde ich nicht fragen, also: Wäre nett, wenn man mir denn jetzt mal helfen und nicht einfach kommentarlos meinen Text löschen würde. Ich halte den gelöschten Part nachwievor für wichtig. Grüße --Lord Aqastus 14:23, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Mal auf die Idess gekommen, die Suchfunktion zu benutzen, bist du nicht, oder? Es gab schon dutzende solche Diskussionen, wo das bereits erklärt wurde: Spielmechanik ist alles das, was aus Gründen der Spielbarkeit in Spielen vorkommt, aber nicht oder nicht zwangsäüfig Kanon ist, wie zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass man in Spielen mehrere Blastertreffer überleben kann, was so aber nicht richtig ist. Auch alle spieltechnichen Werte wie Lebenspunkte, Schaden oder so was, ist Spielmechanik. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:34, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Pandora hat mir bereits eine gute Antwort geliefert. Aber mal ehrlich: Wäre schön, wenn du 'n bisschen freundlicher wärst. TSCHULDIGUNG, dass ich nicht die Suchfunktion benutzt habe -.- Also, soll der Part jetzt komplett wegfallen, oder wie?! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Lord Aqastus (Diskussion • Beiträge) 11. Feb. 2010, 14:39:53) Vorlage Wie wärs, wenn du mir einfach vertraust, wenn ich Änderungen an einer Vorlage durchführe, die ich sogar noch im Sandkasten getestet habe? Es ist wohl selbstverständlich, dass sich der Quelltext geändert hat und dass ich diese hundertfach verwendete Vorlage vom Droiden austauschen lasse. 18:03, 1. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Ach, wenn der Text auf den Seiten angepasst wird, ist das natürlich in Ordung. Ich hatte angenommen, die Vorlage sollte aus mit dem bisherigen Quellcode laufen, was sie ja bei Jahren bis 0 NSY auch tat, die Bedienungsanleitung der Vorlage hast du schließlich zumindest zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht geändert. Ein kleiner Edit-Kommentar wäre da sicher hilfreich gewesen, dann hätte das jeder gleich gewusst. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:06, 1. Mär. 2010 (CET) Danke enhanced short-burst running Hallo Admiral, was meinst du damit, das der Titel unbrauchbar ist. Die Technik wird im Buch genauso genannt und in den Richtlinien steht ja "Übersetzt Bezeichnungen aus englischen Quellen nie selbst. Wenn ihr die deutsche Variante nicht kennt, verwendet vorläufig die des Originals." --Dark Lord Clonetrooper Fl'or'ean Fett 18:57, 8. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Nun, dass bezieht sich eher auf Eigennamen, wie z.B. Schiffsnamen. Schlichte Begriffe sollten aber übersetzt werden, untewr angabe des Originalnamens als Einzelnachweis. Auserdem finde ich, dass das eh eine Unterart von Macht-Geschwindigkeit ist und daher in den Artikel eingegliedert werden könnte. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:05, 8. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Ich bin das Buch auch grad am Lesen, aber ich denke nicht, dass das eine extra Fähigkeit ist. Das ist ja quasi nur Laufen und Pause machen... Hab das dementsprechend mal in Macht-Geschwindigkeit integriert. Pandora Diskussion 01:27, 9. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Dann geb ich mich halt geschlagen, wenn ihr hier alle anderer Meinung seid. --Dark Lord Clonetrooper Fl'or'ean Fett 11:34, 10. Mär. 2010 (CET) Mein erster Edit hier :) Hallo, Ich habe diese Informationen nicht nur in der Wookiepedia gefunden, sondern auch hier. Diese sind mit einer ausreichenden Quelle belegt (The Essential Guide to Alien Species) und daher anscheinend auch richtig. Ich wollte diese daher nur übertragen, weil die bisherigen Angaben ziemlich unlogisch sind. --Aay'han 19:56, 8. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Ist ja kein Problem, man muss sich halt erst etwas an die Regeln und Abläufe hier gewöhnen. In der Begrüßung findest du auch Links zu allen wichtigen Seiten. 20:04, 8. Mär. 2010 (CET) Anmelden Entschuldigung, dass ich dich jetzt mit einer ziemlich blöden frage störe, aber ich verstehe einfach nicht, wo ich mich bei Jedipedia anmelden muss. Könntest du mir das vielleicht sagen? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.240.179.219 (Diskussion) 9. Mär. 2010, 18:53:58) :Ganz oben rechts ist ein blauer Link "anmelden". Falls du ihn nicht findest, kannst du auch gerne diesen Link verwenden. Pandora Diskussion 20:06, 9. Mär. 2010 (CET) Archiv Hallo Ackbar^^, ich weiß, dass das erst ab 32 kb erlaubt ist - aber ich hab's ja in das alte reingetan und kein neues erstellt. Ich mach jetzt deine Änderung rückgängig - okay? --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 16:08, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) Angriff der Logiklöcher Was soll das? Wieso hast du meine Fragen gelöscht? Ich wollte einige Dinge klargestellt kriegen, die auf die im Artikel kein Bezug genommen wird.--83.78.178.37 23:30, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Es ist ein Film, der soll in erster Linie unterhalten. Auf die unzähligen Inkonsistenzen wird dann nicht immer geachtet. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 23:42, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) Änderungen Admiral Ackbar, ich habe nun schohn seit einiger zeit beobachtet, wie du durch die JP ziehst und unsinnige Änderungen, wie das löschen von Fragen auf Diskussions seiten, vornimmst. Ich bitte dich, im Höfflichen Ton, dies zu unterlassen, da es meist keinen Trifftigen Grund gibt, dies zu tun. Danke im Voraus möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 23:49, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Jedipedia:Was Jedipedia nicht ist Punkt 5 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 01:34, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::I.A. lösche ich nur Sachen, die nicht hier hergehöhren. Meistens gebe ch in der Zusammenfassung auch den Grund an, warum ich das gelöscht habe. Wenn ich etwas gelöscht haben, was nicht gegen die Richtlinien oder JP:WJNI verstoßen hat, sag mir bitte konkret, was das war. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:45, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) Tyria Sarkin Ackbar, müsste der Artikel dann nicht Tyria Sarkin Trainer lauten? Wie bei Leia. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 15:24, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Müsste schon, unter anderem daher habe ich das UV rein. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:25, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Gut, danke. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 15:26, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Nicht jede Person nimmt bei der Hochzeit den Namen des Partners an. Nur wenn dieser Name durch Quellen belegt ist, muss das so sein. Pandora Diskussion 17:48, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Wobei natürlich der letzte Name der Artikelname sein sollte, wenn also die Damen eindeutig dieselben sind, sollte der Nachnahme zu dem eindeutig genannten Namen aus dem am spätesten spielenden Werk sein. Pandora Diskussion 18:06, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) Vkahklembem Hey, du hast bei dem Artikel Vkahklembem ein NA gesetzt mit dem Inhalt, dass das nicht so stimmen könne. Ich stell mir jetzt die Frage, was nicht stimmen kann. Der Inhalt? Eine bestimmte Aussage? Das NA ist son bißchen unspezifisch ;) Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 18:46, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Ich glaube schlichtweg, das das Fanon ist, bin mir aber eben nicht 100% sicher. Müsste nochmal im Buch nachschauen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:48, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Rein technisch kanns den geben. Zumindest taucht der im Comic auf, aber ohne Namen. Würd mich interessieren, ob dessen Name im Buch genannt wird^^ Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 18:54, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Ich habe die Stelle jetzt auch im Buch gefunden, aber da wird auch kein Name genammt, und da der Name keinen einzigen Treffer in der WP oder bei Googel hat, ist das wohl Fanon. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:00, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Schade, schade, ich hätt son schönes Zitat gehabt :D Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 19:26, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) Order 66-Kekse Hallo Admiral Ackbar, ich hab ein paar Order 66-Kekse geschenkt bekommen. Ich hab aber keinen blassen schimmer, für was die sind. Ich weis nur, dass sie was positives sind. Gruß, Der Jedi 10:21, 14. Mär. 2010 (CET) Versionen Hallo nochmal, als ich heute meine Diskussionsseite aufrief, war da eine Anzeige von zwei Versionen (alt und neu). Was war damit und wieso stelle ich keine Veränderungen fest? Gruß, Der Jedi 10:24, 14. Mär. 2010 (CET) Jedipediachat Ich noch mal. Für den Chat, da reicht doch Java, oder? Und installieren / downloaden muss man sich da doch auch nichts mehr, oder? Ich hoffe, du kannst meine Fragen (auch die obigen) beantworten. Viele Grüße, Der Jedi 10:24, 14. Mär. 2010 (CET)